Dangerous
by VongolaXII
Summary: Xanxus is a dangerous man. And Squalo fell for him. XS songfic...


**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters (though I really want...) and the song.**

**Claim : I own the story plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION : Before you start, click this link PLEASE : .comwatch?v=_gz34Nap4TA**

**A/N: To get some 'feel' on this story, you need the song... Sankyuu. And to some of my fic readers who reads my 'ON HIATUS' fic, I'm not planning to continue it yet. And I posted this fic because it has been haunting me since Monday! And I know I'll go crazy if I don't write it out. It keeps popping out. This story had been modified in my Biology class and this song just popped out somewhere in my mind. So, had the song load? If yes, please enjoy this story and ****review****!**

**Song : Cascada – Dangerous (I loved Cascada!)**

* * *

><p><em>Don't know anything about you<em>

_So close, just a touch away_

_Your love hits me like no other_

Their eyes met. And for the first time, Squalo feels the beat. The beat of his heart. Which beats for no one but him. Him. Xanxus. His boss. The boss he hates. And loved.

_They say I'm a true believer_

_I know something's taking over now_

_I wanna run but I don't know how_

_You just crossed my border now_

_Just a kiss away_

And the beats fastened everytime the man calls him "trash" or "scum". And his body will tightened and he swore he could stop breathing immediately.

He loved the black raven haired man. He loved his sharp red eyes. He loved his pale dark skin. He loved his voice. He loved everything about him. And he _want _him. He wanted Xanxus. He wanted his boss.

_Give me a break_

_I'm melting away_

_You're so dangerous_

_Or is it too late?_

_Gotta know what's on your mind_

But his boss shows no interest in him. He was abused freely but he didn't denied that he loved it. He enjoyed it. He _wanted_ it. He longed for it. He _needs_ it.

But he knew he was just a toy for Xanxus. A toy that is used when Xanxus wants and abadoned when he got tired of it. But Squalo denied it all. He believe Xanxus _loved_ him. But he know, Xanxus _doesn't_ love him. He just loved to _use_ him.

_I'm out of control_

_Cause you want it all_

_You're so dangerous_

_My biggest mistake_

_I'm blinded by your eyes_

_Dangerous__  
><em>

Squalo looked away. He knew there was no way his boss would fell for him. No way. And he knows it. Xanxus doesn't _fell_ for anyone. But on second thought, Squalo recall Xanxus_ kissing_ Belphegor on the Varia mansion hallway last week. Those thoughts drove Squalo mad.

He loved Xanxus. But the man doesn't love him. Squalo had spent hours in his room stabbing Xanxus's dolls and scratching those walls with his sword. It all started last week. The week he saw Xanxus kissing Belphegor.

Last week -

Squalo walked down to the hallway, cursing. Xanxus had given him a tough mission and he had finished it now and demand a reward from his boss. Then he looked up and froze.

Belphegor's back was against the wall. And Xanxus was kissing him. And touching him. Squalo watched as Xanxus went all the way down from Belphegor's lips to the neck. Squalo had heart was burning. With jealousy.

"Vraaaaiii! If you want to make up, go somewhere else!" Squalo charged angrily towards them with his sword.

_Don't you push it to the limit_

_Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch_

_No doubt, I wanna be your lover_

Xanxus and Belphegor was stunned. Belphegor pull away quickly.

_They say, just a pretender_

_I know something's taking over now_

_I wanna run but I don't know how_

_You just crossed my border now_

_Standing face to face_

Squalo hurled his sword towards Belphegor but Xanxus caught the sword. In his eyes was full of mockery. "Drop the sword, kasuga." Xanxus's hand was already bleeding.

That moment, Squalo's heart fell. Heavy. He yanked away his sword, and cut his boss's hand. "That shall be your reward, scum." Xanxus said and walked away. Squalo stood there, and he was very sure of it now. His boss hates him now. A lot.

_Give me a break_

_I'm melting away_

_You're so dangerous_

_Or is it too late?_

_Gotta know what's on your mind_

Current -

Squalo jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, and saw the man he loved. Xanxus. And Xanxus was standing there, his eyes unpenetratable. Squalo backed away spontanly and Xanxus took a step foward.

"Vooi! What are you doing? Stop there!" Squalo's heart leaped when Xanxus was standing just a feet away from him. He lifted his sword but Xanxus caught his left hand and plant a hard kiss on his soft lips.

_I'm out of control_

_Cause you want it all_

_You're so dangerous_

_My biggest mistake_

_I'm blinded by your eyes_

_Dangerous_

That moment, Squalo swore he could hear sirens screaming in his head. His heart stopped breathing and his knees weakened and he fell. Xanxus caught him with a sacrasm smirk.

"Can't stand just a kiss? Then how are you going to stand for the next step, slut?" Xanxus mocked and Squalo panted. He stared at his boss's eyes. For the first time, he found out that his boss had the most dangerous eyes.

Eyes that drove anyone crazy. Eyes that can lure anyone into his arms. Those crimson red eyes are now staring back at him. And an invicible hand had pull him nearer to his boss. And he knew he couldn't run anymore. He was trapped. By those dangerous eyes he shouldn't have looked at the first place.

_I'm out of control_

_Cause you want it all_

_You're so dangerous_

_My biggest mistake_

_I'm blinded by your eyes_

_Dangerous_

Squalo opened his eyes. He sat up and felt a stab of pain between his thighs. He turned and saw Xanxus. He knows the routine. He got out of bed before his boss throw him out. Xanxus always does that after he had fulfill his lustful desires on Squalo.

Quietly, he prepare to leave the bed when hands circled his wrist hardly. "Wha-" He was pulled to the bed. Xanxus hugged Squalo tightly and bury Squalo's face in his chest. "Don't go yet, kasuga. I'm still sleeping." And then Xanxus fell asleep.

Squalo knew there was nowhere to run anymore. He was trapped. By his boss. By Xanxus. And he had gained a dangerous lover. But he doesn't regret it. He won't. He'll never. He knows it.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell me, I made them OOC? *wails*<strong>

**I've been trying real hard to keep Squalo in his original traits.**

**So, how was it? ^^ ****REVIEW****...~ **

**Good or bad accepted... :D**


End file.
